This invention relates to security lock boxes, and more particularly to a quick opening box for a handgun that has a combination adjusted to the digit lengths of the user's hand so that it may not be opened by the hand of a child while being quickly opened by inserting the fingers of the hand of the adult to which the locking mechanism has been adjusted.
Many adults find it necessary to keep a handgun in the home for protection. To effectively serve its purpose, it must be available for instant use. Therefore it should be stored loaded and close at hand. A serious drawback to this situation is the danger of accidental shooting by unathorized persons, especially children. Various locking devices such as keys and combination locks for lock boxes and trigger guards are available in the prior art. However, keys may not be close at hand when needed, and combinations take time to operate, especially when in a panic situation and in the dark. Storing the ammunition separately is suggested by safety experts, but this rarely deters children and so delays access as to defeat the purpose for which the handgun was intended.